Can I sleep with you?
by Liciel x
Summary: Last week Pit watched a horror movie and the terrifying images keep haunting him. Now he wants to spend the night in Pittoo's room, who of course refused. But things go differently than Dark Pit had planned... One Shot, Pit x Dark Pit


**Hello everyone! My name is Lizzy and this is my first (yaoi) fanfiction! I know the summary probably sucked, but I hope the story makes up for it. Pit and Dark Pit are without a doubt my OTP, so I really liked writing about them! I will surely write some more, so I hope you guys like it.  
** **  
Enjoy~! :)**

 **PS: I'm from the Netherlands, so my English might not be perfect.**

* * *

 **Can I sleep with you?**

Silky brown locks, pearl white feathers, long black eyelashes and tempting, soft pink lips. Pure beauty. And this creature was laying in the raven's room, in his bed, next to him. The dark angel had been looking at the sleeping form of this angel for a while now and eventually let out a sigh, wondering how this happened. He was taking in all his space, all his time and yet, he could not refuse the request Pit came with that night…

\- A few hours early -

''Pittoo~?''

The dark angel was eating a bowl of hot soup in the dining room which he prepared himself since he refused to take another bite of Palutena's food ever again, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling him by that stupid nickname. He didn't bother to look up since he knew who he would be looking at.

''What do you want?'' He simply replied while he continued to eat. The light angel strolled over to him with his hands behind his back which usually meant no good… he was either up to something or about to ask something he knew he wouldn't get.

''Do you remember that movie you watched last week?'' Pit began to speak casually, trying to avoid the point as much as possible.

''That movie where thousands of innocent angels were brutally killed by a bunch of demons? Yes.''

Last week Dark Pit went down to the human realm at request of the Goddess of Light to simply check if there was any chaos down there. The angel couldn't have been more bored and somehow ended up in a video library, seeing if there was something he could watch that night. Then there was this one title that caught his attention: _Night of the Demons._ He remembered watching it that night when Pit suddenly burst into the room and stared in shock at the screen, so Pittoo paused it and told him to get out since he couldn't handle those images. After a lot of begging from Pit and Pittoo still refusing to watch it with him, Pit said that he would prove him wrong and that he would watch it next week.

''Right! Well, here's the thing…'' Pit was about to get to the point until he was cut off by his darker counterpart.

''You were stubborn enough to watch it by yourself and now you're scared.'' Pittoo concluded before he grabbed the now empty bowl and walked in to the kitchen. Pit laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, which was probably a 'yes'. He quickly followed his twin into the kitchen as if he was about to ask him something again, but he simply stood there, hoping Dark Pit would say something to make him feel better. As if…

''What do you want me to do about it? I told you you would pee your pants and you watched it anyway. So I don't see why this should be my problem.''

''H-Hey! I didn't pee my pants! I stopped watching after 30 minutes or so when the demons were about to rip their wings off…''

''That's even more pathetic… you couldn't even finish one movie.''

''You didn't say it would be this bad!''

The dark one let out a sigh in annoyance and turned around to his lighter half, glaring at him. ''I still don't see why you are telling me this. Did you just came to tell me this? I have a lot to do, you know. I have to prepare for a battle.''

He growled in irritation before he exited the room, leaving a nervous Pit alone in the kitchen. "Wait!" He suddenly heard Pit yelling and the next thing he knew he was being grabbed by his arm. He turned around and just when he was about to push the boy away he noticed the nervous look into those blue orbs, but of course didn't pity him in the slightest.

"Can I... sleep with you tonight?"

The red eyes of the raven widened at the request but didn't have to take a second to think of what to answer. "No way in hell." Pit looked up at him with pleading eyes. "But...! What if they come for me?"

"Who?"

"The demons!"

"You fought Gods and Goddesses, you got eaten by the Lord of the Underworld, you saved an entire town and you're afraid of a bunch of creatures that don't even exist?"

"But what if they do? And they come after me? What if they'll rip my wings off!?"

Another sigh escaped Dark Pit's lips at the angel's stupidity and the vein in his right temple was throbbing. Pit looked at him helplessly and practically begged him to let him spend the night in his twin's room. "Please Pittoo? You won't even notice I'm there."

All of the sudden the dark one snatched his arm back and began to yell at him. "Forget it, Pit Stain! If you're scared you can just buy a plushie! I'm not your freaking cuddle pillow!" And with that he stormed out of the palace without looking back, leaving the sad angel staring at his feet before sauntering up the stairs.

* * *

Time past by so quickly and before they knew it, it was nighttime already and high time to go to bed. Pit could think of nothing but the movie he saw and that he would have to go to his own room. Alone. In the dark... He took a deep, shaky breath, telling himself to stop acting like a baby before he entered his bedroom. Pit never used to be afraid of the dark before, or anything at all. He really shouldn't have watched that movie... He knew Dark Pit warned him before, but he just needed to prove him that he was not a coward. It seemed like Pittoo was right after all... The light angel quickly got changed into his cute white pajamas once he made his way into his own room. The boy played with his fingers for a moment before he slowly walked over to the switch and turned the lights off, immediately surrounded by complete darkness. Another shaky breath escaped his lips before he made a dash towards his own bed and pulled the covers up high, peeking slightly from the blankets that covered up his entire body. He scanned the entire room with his eyes to be sure that he was really safe there. And so the long night for Pit began...

Dark Pit on the other hand, hadn't paid attention to the other angel at all. Pit didn't even cross his mind once. And of course, he didn't pity him in the slightest. He had warned Pit from the very beginning! It was his own fault for being so stubborn, like always... The raven made his way up to his own room. Honestly, it didn't matter whether you switched the lights on or off; the room was dark anyway. The curtains were always closed and the pitch black walls made everything even darker. Unlike Pit's room, it gave you an uncomfortable feeling whenever you would enter it. Dark Pit usually didn't wear that much when he would go to sleep; just his boxers and a black T-shirt was enough for him. And so he got himself undressed from his tunic and his shorts before he pulled a black shirt over his head and went over to his bed. You wouldn't say, but Pittoo's room was actually kind of neat and tidy. He hated to mess up his room, which is why he wouldn't allow anyone to go into his room without his permission, which he had never given to anyone before. Especially Pit. He just knew that Pit would never clean anything up if he made a mess, so there was no way he would ever allow him to go into his room. The dark angel let out a sigh in delight when he felt the soothing fabric of the covers touching his skin and he could slowly feel himself drifting off to sleep. That was, until he heard a loud scream coming from the hallway.

It was nearly midnight when the light angel was laying motionless in his bed, his eyes wide open and the blankets pulled up high, covering up everything except his eyes. He couldn't sleep. Images of the terrifying demons he saw yesterday were floating through his mind. All those poor innocent angels... Brutally killed by those monsters. The poor angel couldn't get rid of these awful images and became more and more terrified with every second he thought of it. He felt like he was losing his mind and swore he kept hearing low chuckles echoing through the room. He bit his lower lip hard and pulled the covers all the way over his head, distancing himself from the hallucinations he was having. The trembling brunet clenched his fists tightly into the blankets while he tried to cover up his ears as well, which was rather difficult since he only had two hands. _"Pit...~"_ The poor boy could feel tears burning behind his eyes and began to mutter soft things in an attempt to calm himself down. He told himself not to listen, that he was imagining things and that he needed to try to get some sleep. After a little while of softly whispering things to himself, the voices seemed to slowly fade away. Finally Pit gathered all his courage and slowly pulled the blankets away, scanning the room with his eyes again. Just when it seemed to be clear and Pit was able to breathe normally again, the angel spotted a dark spot just in front of his closet. It seemed to be staring straight back at him with its blood red eyes. That's when Pit finally lost it and jumped out of bed, making a dash towards the door and screamed loudly through the hallway. It didn't take him a second to think where he wanted to go and with whom he wanted to be right now. While he ran through the pitch black corridors, the tears that he had fought to hold back were finally running down his cheeks. Not long after, he arrived at his destination and knocked impatiently on the door, wanting to go inside already. He might probably be sleeping already, so he hoped he wouldn't be too mad at him...

The knocking was driving him crazy and of course he didn't have to think one second to realize who this noisy boy was. After growling in irritation and cussing under his breath, the dark angel got out of bed again and walked over to the door. He opened it, but before he had the opportunity to yell at him, his lighter half had already wrapped his arms around his neck and was sobbing into his shoulder. Dark Pit widened his eyes in surprise when he felt the fresh tears dripping into his neck and felt the boy that was holding him shaking violently, as if something terrible just had happened to him.

"What is this about?" He asked with his usual calm and emotionless voice, not even thinking of embracing the angel back. It took Pit a while before he was able to respond as he was still sniffing and sobbing.

"They're here..." He replied quietly after a while, causing the other to roll his eyes and pushing Pit away by the shoulders. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Is this seriously about those bloody demons again?"

"I saw them, Pittoo! It was staring straight back at me!"

"Oh for God's sake, Pit!"

The raven yelled angrily at him before roughly pushing him out of his way and exited the room, which caused Pit to gasp and running after him. "W-Where are you going?"

Dark Pit never replied and began to run faster instead. Pit could feel his heart pounding madly in his chest and he felt like tearing up again, figuring his darker half ran away from him and left him alone to feel frightened. He slowly turned around and walked back into the pitch black room, sitting down onto Pittoo's bed. He thought his room was bad with the lights out, but now that he saw this... Pit had never been in Pittoo's room before and he thought it may have been nice, but now he felt even more uneasy than he already was. He had been sitting there for a while with his chin resting onto the palm of his hands, before he suddenly realized Dark Pit coming back into the room with a mattress, a blanket and a pillow. He stared at the boy with a confused expression, hoping that what he was thinking now was true.

"Um... What are-"

"Just lay down and shut your mouth for the rest of the night."

Pittoo threw down the mattress next to his own bed and pushed the blanket and the pillow into Pit's hands before he closed the door and went back to his bed without saying another word. Pit stared dumbfounded at his darker half and slowly went over to the mattress. He found himself smiling happily at the raven when he realized what was going on.

"Can I really spend the night here, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit didn't bother to turn around to him and simply kept facing his back to Pit. "Call me that one more time and I'll kick your ass back to your own room."

A happy smile plastered across the light angel's face and before he was able to stop himself he already ran towards the other and jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

The darker one growled and pushed the cheerful angel off of him. "Don't EVER touch me again!"

Pit giggled a bit before he gently laid down the blanket and the pillow and immediately crawled onto the mattress. "I really appreciate it." He said with the same cheerful smile while he pulled the covers up. Pittoo never moved or even turned around in bed to face the other. "Shut up."

When they were both lying down and Dark Pit had closed his eyes again, they suddenly opened again when he heard the brunette's annoying voice.

"Pittoo?"

A deep sigh escaped the raven's lips as the other was again calling him by his nickname. However, he didn't want to send the boy back to his own room. For some reason he felt strange when Pit was sobbing into his clothes. Pity, maybe?

"What?" He asked after growling a bit.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"You are sleeping in my room."

"I mean, can I sleep next to you? In your bed?"

"Give me one good reason why."

"Because you make me feel safe."

Dark Pit clenched his fists tightly in the sheets before he pulled them all the way over his head. "If I find you in my bed, you're dead."

Pit pouted quietly at the answer and decided to just try to get some sleep, since there was no way Pittoo was going to allow him to sleep in the same bed. Oh well, at least he was kind enough to let him sleep in the same room. He had no idea Pittoo had a soft side… It kind of made Pit feel happy. The angel closed his eyes after a yawn escaped his lips and snuggled into the blankets.

''Goodnight, Pittoo.'' He whispered quietly before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The raven never replied to the other angel, not wanting to seem like he was becoming soft. However, he couldn't help but to feel stupid for letting the angel sleep in his room. Why did he even allow it in the first place? He had never seen Pit like that. Scared, in tears… For some reason he didn't like to see Pit like that. That stupid, annoyingly cheerful attitude of his was awful, but it was better than seeing him cry like that. The dark one slowly turned around to look at Pit's sleeping form. He looked so innocent like this. He was, and really clingy. After all those times Dark Pit pushed him away or told him to leave him alone, Pit stubbornly refused to obey and just kept coming back. Why would he do that? Nothing seemed to work. He tried yelling, insulting, even after he tried to kill him he was happily greeted by Pit the next day. The raven let out a quiet sigh while he kept looking at his clone. Maybe it was for the best like this anyway. In the end, Dark Pit didn't think he would want to miss hi—Wait, what? A loud growl could be heard and the angel mentally smacked himself for allowing himself to think like that. What the hell was that about? There was no way that was true! Then he quickly turned around to prevent himself from looking at his twin again. He was probably tired and confused now… Tomorrow everything would be different. And with that thought, the angel finally managed to fall asleep.

Just a few hours later that night, Dark Pit swore he heard something. But he decided to ignore it, he was probably still dreaming. There was nothing but silence, except for that soft, faint noise that seemed to be miles away. But it was slowly growing louder and louder, but there was something else as well. As if someone was talking quietly. Wait… Was that Pit's voice? Why was he talking and… Was he crying too? What was wrong with him? The sobbing and the quiet talking were becoming louder with every second, until… Dark Pit's eyes shot open and he sat up straight as soon as he woke up. So it was a dream after all, wasn't it? But… The sounds were still there.

''S-Stop…''

The angel arched an eyebrow when he heard the familiar voice of the angel laying next to his bed. Only then he noticed the tearstained cheeks and the soft whimpers that escaped his lips. Was he having a nightmare? A sigh left the raven's lips. Why the hell is that cheerful angel so stubborn? Watching that movie was not a good idea… After hesitating for a moment Pittoo got out of bed and kneeled down next to the sobbing angel. He placed his hand onto his shoulder and gently shook him in an attempt to wake him up.

''Pit.''

It took a while for the angel to wake up but when he finally did after Pittoo shook him a few times, he gave a small gasp and looked at the other with confused and terrified eyes.

''P-Pittoo?''

The raven didn't really know what to reply when he looked into those horrified blue orbs, but he didn't have much time to think about him as he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. As their chests were connected Dark Pit could feel how fast Pit's heart was racing and once again he felt the warm tears drip into his neck. He hesitated for a moment but when he realized he didn't like seeing the sad angel like this at all, he gently wrapped his own strong arms around the fragile body.

''It's okay, it was just a nightmare.''

Hearing Pittoo's gentle voice made Pit calm down a bit, though he was a bit surprised when he felt him hugging him back. After a while his heartbeat started to pick up its original pace and the sobs slowly fainted. The angel pulled back a bit when he remembered what Dark Pit told him about not touching him at all. He sat back with his head down and played with his fingers a bit.

''I'm sorry… Please don't send me back to my room.''

Dark Pit was having this strange feeling again, pity he guessed. He couldn't send him back to his own room like this, even if he wanted to. Plus, it's only normal to want to be close to someone in these kind of situations, right? He would've hugged anyone at that moment… A soft sigh escaped the clone's lips before he stood up and got back under the covers without saying a word, his back facing Pit's way. Pit simply stared at him in confusion when the other didn't respond. Did this mean he could stay? Was Pittoo angry with him? All sort of thoughts were running through his mind before he saw the other turn around in back, locking eyes with Pit's blue ones.

''Well, are you coming or what?''

The angel of Light cocked his head to the side as he got even more confused. Dark Pit rolled his eyes at the other's stupidity and pulled away the covers at the other side of the bed, patting the spot invitingly. Wait, did this mean… A huge, adorable smile plastered all over the angel's face and without even thinking he ran over to the bed and got under the covers as well, next to his twin. Again they locked eyes and a light, pink blush crept upon the dark angel's face when he looked into those beautiful blue orbs that were sparkling with happiness. In order to hide his embarrassment he quickly closed his eyes and told the other to go to sleep. Pit gave the other a small nod and closed his eyes as well, trying to get some sleep but after a short while the boy spoke again.

''Pittoo?''

The other suppressed a sigh, not bothering to open his eyes. ''What now?''

''Can I hug you?''

''No way in hell.''

''But it makes me feel safe.''

After the angel's persistence there was no way he could refuse. Thankfully it was dark in the room, otherwise he would have seen that embarrassing blush on his cheeks. After a while he sighed in defeat, never opening his eyes.

''Damnit Pit.'' He tried to say angrily, though it didn't come out very convincing.

A new, sweet smile crossed Pit's lips as the two moved closer to each other before they took each other in an embrace. Dark Pit let out a shaky breath. Why did this feel so… nice? He shouldn't be feeling this way. It was just to make Pit feel safe. As if that was any less weird! When did he care about making him feel safe?

''Pittoo?''

''No.''

''But I just wanted to say—''

''No, shut up.''

''Thank you.''

Then suddenly Pittoo felt the grip of the other angel tightening around him and he swore he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. When he slowly opened his eyes he looked right into those of Pit that were staring at him with the most adorable expression on his face. He felt his cheeks burning again and for some reason he was slowly leaning into the other, which surprised the lighter one. He didn't really know what was going on but his question was answered when Dark Pit closed the gap between them as his face was becoming rather close to his own and then felt a pair of soft lips touching his. The blue orbs widened at the action, never expecting Pittoo to do such a thing. It confused him a lot… Did the other have feelings for him? Those kind of questions kept running through his mind but he didn't hesitate a single bit when he closed his eyes again and kissed the raven back. A small blush crept upon his face when he felt the darker angel deepening the kiss between them. A small moan escaped the brunet's lips and his eyes widened in embarrassment as he did so, hoping that his darker counterpart didn't hear him. But nothing goes unnoticed by the incredibly handsome raven. Said one slowly pulled away with a huge grin plastered onto his face, staring at the embarrassed angel.

''That might have been the only noise I haven't heard from you yet.''

Pit gasped softly at the comment before he buried his face into his hands. ''I'm sorry! D-Did that sound weird…?''

Suddenly the brunet felt his wrists being grabbed gently and pulled away to expose his flushed cheeks before he felt that their lips were sealed again. This time it was a short, but sweet kiss and it didn't take long before Dark Pit pulled away again, only to have that devilish smirk plastered onto his face. Then he slowly leaned in again, his lips close to his ear before he whispered in a low husky voice.

''One day, I wish to hear more of them.''

Those few words were enough to make Pit blush immensely again while looked at him with a pure innocent expression on his face. This made the raven smirk even wider before he wrapped his arms around the slender body of his new lover, holding him tightly against him.

''But for now, we should both get some rest. Especially you.''

''B-But—''

''Goodnight, Pit.'' The darker angel smiled softly as his eyes were closing again and buried his face into the brown locks of the boy next to him.

Pit looked at him for a moment before a warm smile spread across his face. The angel slowly leaned into him and pecked the other's cheeks before letting his head rest onto the other's shoulders.

''Goodnight, Pittoo.'' The other whispered quietly while burying his face into the other's neck, causing Dark Pit to smile softly and to cuddle closer to the boy.

* * *

''I swear it was staring straight back at me! With blood red eyes!''

Dark Pit only chuckled at his lover's words, obviously not believing him which caused the other to pout childishly. Pit was sitting at the kitchen table while the other was making breakfast for the both of them: pancakes with syrup.

''I bet it's watching me! I bet it's still there, waiting for me to come back!'' Pit exclaimed while he was making strange gestures with his hands.

When the other shook his head without turning around, Pit stood up hastily and grabbed the angel by his wrist, causing the other to nearly drop the pan. He managed to quickly put it back on the stove while turning off the heat.

''I'll show you!''

Before the other was able to protest, Pit already pulled him along up the stairs, towards his own room. Dark Pit would be lying if he said that he wasn't kind of curious about his boyfriend's imagination. What did Pit see that made him so upset? Not long after they arrived at the room and Pit swung the door open. The light was switched off that made the room pitch black. The angel looked around and gasped sharply before clinging onto Pittoo's arm and pointing at the exact same figure he saw last night, just in front of his closet.

''Look, Pittoo! The demon! Right there! Don't get too close or it will rip your wings off!''

Dark Pit cocked his head to the side while he was looking at the figure with a terrified Pit hidden behind his back. The angel let out a sigh as he still wasn't fully convinced. Then he looked at the wall near the door and switched the light on, revealing the 'horrifying creature'. Pit stared in confusion at his closet and when he finally realized what was going on, his cheeks started to turn bright red in embarrassment. The other angel only laughed quietly while he took a step closer to the 'creature'.

''So… This vacuum must be the terrifying figure you were talking about.'' Dark Pit stood right next to it before looking up Pit with a smirk plastered across his face. ''I would take a step back if I were you, Pit. This monster seems like he could do serious harm to you.''

The blush onto Pit's pale cheeks grew darker at the sarcastic comment of his twin. ''B-But its eyes—''

''—would be absolutely terrifying if it weren't the two red lights onto it that light up whenever it's plugged in.'' Dark Pit finished his sentence while he pointed at the red lights he was revering to.

Pit simply stared in embarrassment at the vacuum in front of his closet and bit his lip lightly while he tried to hide his flushed cheeks.

''W-Well, it's your fault too! Y-You didn't want to watch the movie with me and if you did, t-then I didn't have to be so scared a-and…''

The angel of Light hadn't even realized that during his babbling Dark Pit slowly walked over to him and cut him off with a sweet, gentle kiss, which made Pit blush even harder than before. After a little while the dark angel slowly pulled back and held his hands, squeezing them gently and looking into his eyes.

''Of course I want to watch a movie with you, but next time let's watch a nice movie together. What about tonight? We'll grab a blanket, make some popcorn and you get to choose the movie.''

Pit stared at his new boyfriend for a moment before a wide smile spread across his face. Then he quickly leaned in to peck those soft lips of his and his eyes closed afterwards as he smiled happily at the other.

''Deal!''

* * *

 **So that was my story! I hope you guys liked it and please review! If you have any tips, please don't be afraid to share it with me, because it can only help me to improve my writing. See ya around! x**


End file.
